This invention relates to floating-caliper disc brakes for automotive vehicles, and more particularly to a hydraulic disc brake having a drum-in-hat parking brake associated therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,726 discloses a hydraulic disc brake. When such a disc brake is used as a rear wheel brake on an automotive vehicle, provision must be made to include an emergency or parking brake. Previous attempts to incorporate an emergency or parking brake with a disc brake have resulted in complicated and costly mechanisms that have only gone into limited use.